Percabeth Happily Ever After
by PercabethClaceFourever12
Summary: This story is about how percabeth goes on with their lives: their jobs, marriage, maybe even kids. Follow our favorite couple as they adventure through life. Other ships are involved here in the beginning. Percy Annabeth, Jason Piper, Leo Oc, Travis Katie and many others. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters except the ones I make up. All credit to Rick Riordan.
1. Graduation

**Author's Note: So hey, this is my very first time writing on so please don't kill me for messing stuff up. So I'm a HUGE fangirl, and my favorite book series is Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus, so obviously I'm going to write a fan fiction about it. I'm really nervous so if you guys could review and like whatever else you guys do on here. Oh and by the way there are two people running this account and I'm one of the (obviously) but so yeah ask questions and such so yeah. Enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters except the ones I make up. All credit is to Rick Riordan.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

Today was finally the day. I was getting ready to graduate college. With none other then my boyfriend- Percy Jackson. Except for one problem, I can't find Percy. We have five minutes until the presentation starts. 'Typical Seaweed Brain' I thought to myself. I scanned the crowd to see if I saw him. I caught Sally's eye and she gave me a worried smile. If he doesn't show up I swear to the gods I'll kill him.

"If everyone could find their seats, as we are about to start." The headmaster said. Piper walked over next to me.

"He'll show up. Trust me." Piper said with a smile. Just then Jason walked over and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and walked away with him. 'Where are you Seaweed Brain?'

**Percy's POV:**

Your probably thinking, why aren't I at graduation. Well, it's kind of a long story. I was walking, because my mom left without me, when I heard someone screaming. Naturally I followed the noise. There stood Hazel facing two Hellhounds. I raced after her and together we killed the Hellhounds.

"Hazel! Oh my gods! What are you doing here!" I exclaimed as I hugged her.

"I came here to watch Jason, Piper, Annabeth and you graduate silly!" She said. Oh my gods, Annabeth is going to kill me.

"We have got to go before it starts! Or Annabeth's going to kill me!" I yelled. I quickly grabbed he arm and ran to the place.

**Sally's POV:**

"Now for the valedictorian to give her speech, Annabeth Chase." Annabeth stood up very slowly. I am so proud of her, she may not have her parents' here but at least Chiron and I could be here. (I though think it's messed up that her parents couldn't be here.) Annabeth was just reaching the podium, I heard my name being whispered. I turned around and saw Percy with Hazel. Hazel quietly walked over and explained. I quietly scowled Percy for being late.

"You better go Percy, Annabeth is about to start her speech. Hurry." With that, Percy ran to his seat.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I walked up the stage, scared and mad. Mostly mad at Percy for not being here. I got to the podium and looked at Percy's chair, and shockingly he was there. He smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up. I felt a little better now. I took a deep breathe and began

"Thank you everyone who have came to our graduation. Friends, family, professors and students. I would like to thank everyone for an amazing year at New York University. **(A/N I didn't know any other colleges in New York also I'm just going to skip to the entertaining part of the speech) **

"I just want you graduates that everyone can be a hero. We are now allowed to go get a job and be a hero. Help the community and others. Do what you want to do. If you want to be a doctor, be a doctor; if you want to get married, get married. Do what you want." I nodded and walked off the stage to the sound of clapping.

When I got to my seat Percy stood up to give me a hug.

"I'm sorry I was late, Hazel ran into two Hellhounds and-" I cut him off by lightly kissing him.

"It's okay," I said as I sat back down.

**Percy POV:**

The rest of the speeches were so boring. I just played with my robe until I heard my name getting called. I quickly stood up and walked to the stage. I could literally here my mom getting ready to cry. After everyone got their diploma's I went over to where Annabeth was, she was with Jason, Piper, Hazel, my mom, and Chiron? As soon as I walked over there Annabeth pulled me into a hug. I kissed her while I heard Piper and Hazel awing, but Jason fake gagging.

"Can I have a picture of you and your friends please?" my mom asked. I shrugged and put my arm around Annabeth and Piper, while Jason put his arm around Piper.

"Say graduating!" My mom exclaimed, she is sometimes so cheesy.

"Graduating!" We all said as the camera clicked.

**Author's Note (again): I hope you guys like it! Please review it! Thanks**


	2. Graduation Party Part 1

**Author's Note: So, I hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter, but this one is going to be long. So like if you guys want you can ask my questions and I'll answer. Also for later references can you guys give me names for percabeth babies' names? Like the first, and middle name please. Sorry if I'm annoying you guys. I'm new to this and I don't really get this that much. Sorry don't hurt me*hides in the corner of shame* **

**Annabeth's POV: **

I walked outside my apartment door and headed to Percy's. I knocked on the door just to have Sally open the door.

"Oh, Annabeth!" Sally said as she pulled me into a hug. "Percy is almost ready. Come in, come in." See tonight Percy and I were invited to a graduation party. Actual its Piper's. Her dad rented this huge mansion for the night, so Percy and I are going early to help set it up. Sally walked in with a tray of blue cookies.

"You want some before Percy comes out here and eats them all," She offered me. I took two just as Percy walked out his bedroom door. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt, jeans and some black basketball shoes.

"Wow Seaweed Brain, I didn't know you could dress so fancy," I said as he walked out.

"Yeah well- ohhhh are those blue cookies!" He said and bolted towards the tray of fresh cookies. He reached over and got five cookies of the tray.

Sally slapped his hand away, "Percy your manners! We have a guest!" Percy just shrugged.

"First off, Annabeth doesn't count as a guest, she is always here. Second, she's my girlfriend, she's going to have to deal with it. And thirdly, she's known me since I was twelve, she knows my abnormal eating habits." It was true though. Sally just nodded because she also knew it was true.

"Well go on. You guys are going to be late, you guys have got to go help Jason and Piper," Sally said. Sally gave Percy a quick kiss on the cheek and hugged me. "Be safe guys." And with that we walked out the door.

We walked outside and we got into my car.

**Percy's POV: **

As Annabeth drove I just watched her. She was wearing a gray ruffled top, jeans, and flat shoes. Her hair was in a ponytail as usual. She looked so pretty.

"Why are staring me?" Annabeth asked. I blinked realizing I actually was staring at you. I shook my head and turned to look at the window.

When we got to the mansion all I could say was- wow. It was huge. It had white columns and it had the most beautiful architecture. Annabeth started to ramble about the architecture, I just pretended to listen. (Don't tell her.)

Finally Piper greeted us, "Hey Percy and Annabeth!" She said as she hugged us. "Okay you guys can work on the balloons and getting the drinks ready." As she was about to tell us something else, we heard glass shatter and Jason scream.

"Sorry Pipes! It slipped I promise!" Jason screamed so we could hear him. Piper groaned and went over to where Jason was and started scowl him. Annabeth just rolled her eyes. We walked down the hall into what seemed to be the main hall. It was huge and beautiful. Once again, Annabeth began to talk about the architecture, while I just said, yeah, ah-huh, and wow that's interesting.

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Annabeth asked as we blew up balloons.

"Um…Of…course?...Why...wouldn't I…listen to…you talk…about architecture… that I really… don't care about?" I said in between breathes of blowing up the balloons. As soon as she finished blowing up her balloon she punched my arm, hard.

"OW!" I screamed as she hit me. "What was that for?!"

"That was for ignoring me while I talk about architecture," She said and then she punched me again. "And that was being a Seaweed Brain." I rolled my eyes at her. But ow, that actual did hurt. She laughed at me once again. But hey, I'm used to it by now.

After about an hour of balloon blowing and drink making, we were ready for the party.

"Hey guys," Piper said as Jason and she walked in, "I told everyone to come in like hour, so you guys want to get some smoothies?" I looked at Annabeth and shrugged.

**(Author's Note: I'm just going to skip to the actual party so yeah woah)**

**Annabeth's POV: **

It was about six o'clock when everyone started to arrive.

"Hey James!" Percy yelled across the room to say hi to friend, leaving me all alone. I walked over to the punch bowl to get a drink. I grabbed a plastic cup as a scooped some punch. I walked across the house to I was outside in a garden. It was absolutely perfect. No one was there either so I was all alone **(A.N.: I'm making this up now so please excuse on how horrible it is *hides in corner of shame again*) **I found a bench and sat down. I looked around at all the flowers: roses, dandelions, sunflowers, marigolds. They were beautiful. As I sat there in the dark I heard voices, about ten maybe. I instinctively stood up and reached for my dagger. I heard the click of the gate and the voices getting closer. I hid behind a bush as the voices approached.

"You sure this is the right place?" said a girl voice.

"Beauty Queen, told me this is the place if she lied I'll set here on fire," said a male voice. Beauty Queen? Fire? It almost sounded like…

"Leo!"

**Author's Note: I'm so so so sorry for this horrible chapter. I had some issues typing it, and I had to stop and make this into two separate chapters, and I feel really bad for making you guys have to read this. I promise though it gets more interesting. So don't kill me. This is still my first fanfic so I'm trying to figure out how this all works. So guys enjoy, review and follow. THANKS**


	3. Graduation Party Part 2

**Author's Note: I hope you all are liking it. I'm so bored now that I'm on summer, so I shall post a lot. Thanks for reading this. I love you all!**

**Annabeth's POV:**

I stepped out from behind and saw some very familiar demigods. I scanned the faces I saw. Leo, Travis, Conner, Hazel, Frank, Clarisse, Chris, Katie Gardener, and Nico.

"Annabeth!" Frank said. The rest of the demigods turned around and saw me. They all greeted me with hugs.

"So how does it feel to be graduated?" Hazel asked me.

"Well I feel accomplished and I'm so excited-"I started but was interrupted.

"Typical Annabeth," Clarisse said shaking her head. I laughed and friendly punched her. We all laughed. It was good to be reunited with everyone.

"So where's Percy?" Nico asked.

"He's inside with some kid who was in his Marine biology course." I said as I looked towards the building.

"Well let's go surprise Aqua Man," said Travis cheerfully. And so we went.

**Percy's POV:**

"So what are you going to with your life?" James asked me.

I shrugged, "I don't know really, whatever Annabeth decides to do." Annabeth is practically my other half, whatever she did, I did.

"You and Annabeth are practically inseparable, you guys have been through a lot." James said taking a sip of his drink. 'He has no idea'. I looked at my side and realized I left Annabeth by the punch. This is going to sounds stupid, but bear with me. She is kind of like your car keys. You always have her with you but you usually misplace her. Okay, yeah I'm not good at deep thought stuff…

"Percy! Percy!" I heard frantic screaming coming from the garden door. I instinctively reached for Riptide.

"I'll be right back," I said to James as I headed to the garden. And there stood Annabeth with everyone from camp.

"Percy!" They all screamed as I walked over. Annabeth walked over to me and put her hand in mine.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked giving each other a hug.

"We came to party obviously!" Leo said while he did some disco move. I shook my head at his childish behaviors. Just as we were about to walk back in we ran into Jason and Piper.

"Oh my gods! You guys made it!" Piper screeched as she hugged everyone.

"Hey Frank!" Jason said giving Frank some weird man hug thing. "How's Camp Jupiter?" he asked. So then they went on talking about how camp has changed.

"So, you guys want to go back inside?" Katie asked us. She was there.

"Nah, it's getting way out of hand in there. Let's just say it's better to stay out here." Piper said. I agreed. When you have a bunch of college students partying and now can drink alcohol, well it doesn't end well.

"So now what do we do?" Chris asked after about two minutes of silence. Travis and Conner exchanged a look, and I knew they were going to something bad.

"How about a game of Truth or Dare, like we use to at camp." Travis suggested, but by the look on his face he had more planned. I shrugged and so did everyone else.

"So you guys know the rules, no lying, if you are given a dare you must do it unless half of us think it's too extreme. Now let the games begin! And may the odds be ever in your favor," Travis said happily. We all sat on the grass in a circle, like two years olds playing a game of duck-duck-goose.

"Okay I'll start," Travis started, "Conner truth or dare?" Conner shook his head as if it was obvious.

"Dare of course," Conner said.

Travis smiled mischievously, "I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in this group." But as soon as he said it, Jason, Chris and I all had our swords to the Stolls' faces.

"No deal, take that dare back right now," Jason hissed at Travis.

"Fine only if half the people agree to get rid-" Travis started, but before he could finish everyone's hands went up. Travis just shook his head.

"Fine I dare you to take off your shirt and prance around the mansion for a minute," Travis declared. I thought Chris was going to pee himself, he was laughing so hard. Conner sighed and took off his shirt. I don't know who did it, but someone wolf-whistled. We all followed Conner as he started to prance around, that's when things took a dramatic turn. Some girl walked up to him, with a beer in her hand and started to madly kiss him. Katie and Travis fell on the floor laughing. Annabeth gripped my arm tighter and laughed harder. Conner finally pulled away and said something that probably offended her because she ran away crying.

He came back, his face flushed. "Not, funny," He said, "Whatever, fine my turn, Annabeth truth or dare?"

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Not, funny," Conner said, his face red with anger, "Whatever, fine my turn, Annabeth truth or dare?" Great, my turn.

"Truth," I said.

"Do you ever choose dare?" Before I could answer he asked my truth, "Fine is it true that you once kissed Travis?" My face completely paled, not this again. He said he would tell anyone. I looked at Travis and gave him a death glare.

"Yes," I said quietly. Everyone gasped. Percy glared at me then at Travis, and then Percy uncapped Riptide.

"One of you better explain now or else," Percy said his voice stern.

"Okay right after you saved me from Atlas, we had a game of Capture the flag. A-And after we played truth or dare and I was dared to kiss Travis, s-so I had to kiss him. T-that's all that happened I swear," I said.

Percy stood up and walked over Travis. Travis looked absolutely petrified. Percy picked him up from his collar.

"I swear to the gods if ever touch my girlfriend again I will slice you into bits and throw you into Tartarus." He looked at him one more time and set him down. Just as he was about to come next to me he punched Travis straight in the nose. Travis did the most idiotic thing ever. He punched back. And that led to a fist fight.

**Travis POV:**

"I swear to the gods if you ever touch my girlfriend again I will slice you into bits and throw you into Tartarus," Percy said with such rage, it actually scared me. Then he punched me in the nose. Gods that hurt. No one punches me and gets away with it. As soon as he turned around I grabbed his should e and spun him around, then I punched his gut. Probably not a good thing.

Percy then uncapped Riptide and I took out my sword. He definitely was a better swordsman then me. We slashed at each other until he sliced my leg. I fell in agony.

"Stop it!" Piper screamed, clearly using charmspeak. We both stopped immediately.

**Annabeth's POV:**

Both Percy and Travis stopped as soon as Piper used her charmspeak. I ran to Percy's side, while Conner and Katie ran to Travis's. As soon as I made sure Percy was okay I scowled him.

"YOU SEAWEED BRAIN! YOU COULDN'T JUST LEAVE TRAVIS ALONE FOR SOMETHING THAT HAPPENED LIKE FIVE YEARS AGO! NOW YOU HURT THE POOR KID!" I said screaming at him. He sat up and kissed me.

"I better be the only person you kiss from now on." Percy said with that smile, I've grown to love.

"Deal," I said, then I remembered I was mad at him. I got and walked over to Travis, where Katie was currently feeding him some nectar.

"You okay Travis?" I asked Travis and sat next him. Katie rubbed his shoulder, "He'll be okay, just a nasty cut on his leg." She pulled out bandage from her backpack and began to wrap his leg.

**Katie's POV:**

I pulled the wrap and began to wrap his leg. I then realized everyone was watching me. Piper looked at me and smiled at me. The rest of the campers continued their game of truth or dare. I looked at Percy and Annabeth, Percy had his arm around Annabeth while he was still glancing at Travis.

"Since when did you care so much about me, Kit Kat," Travis said. I had almost forgotten he was still consciences. I shook my head trying to ignore him. I tied the wrap around his leg.

"Ouch," Travis said.

"Sorry I'll loosen it." I said loosening it a bit. I leaned over him to grab my backpack, but being the clumsy person I was a fell on him.

"Sorry, I-I didn't mean to fall on you," I said trying to get myself off of him. He lifted me up off of him, our faces were inches away. He leaned in closing his eyes. Oh my gods, I can't kiss him. I hate him…or I thought I did. I leaned in and our lips met. I relaxed and kissed him back.

**Piper's POV:**

"Okay Nico I dare you to… Oh my gods!" I looked over my shoulder and saw Travis lean in to kiss Katie.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked. I pointed towards where Katie was "taking care of" Travis. Conner saw and began to walk over to where they were.

"Conner stop," I said. He walked back over. I watched as Katie leaned in and their lips met. Inside of me I felt all bubbly. Stupid daughter of Aphrodite. Conner was literally grinning ear-to-ear. Katie pulled away from him, her eyes wide. She said something to him and he laughed. They both got up and walked over, Travis used Katie for support. They came over and sat next to each other.

"So how was your kissssss," Conner asked with a smile on his face. Katie blushed and hid her face in her hands. Travis attempted to put his arm around her, but she ignored him.

"You know you liked it Kit-Kat, don't deny it," Travis said squeezing her lightly.

"Whatever," She muttered quietly.

**Percy's POV:**

Watching those to bicker reminded me of Annabeth and I. I looked at Annabeth and she was fast asleep in my arms. She never really was a night person. I looked at my watch. Midnight. Man my mom was going to kill me.

"Hey guys we have got to go, before my mom kills me," I said, "Also Annabeth is passed out so yeah." I said good bye to everyone and then woke up Annabeth.

"Hmm. Five more minutes," Annabeth mumbled.

"Come on Annabeth we have to go," I said. She curled back up in my chest. "Fine you've given my know chose." I picked her up and walked out the door.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for this being really long, tell me which you like better. And thanks to the three people who reviewed, it means the world to me. You guys made my day, and I'm so happy! You guys are the best! I should have a name for awesome people like you. I shall call you my squishy's! Your name is squishy and you shall be mine. Review and follow. I love you all sooooooo much!**


End file.
